Les Charmes de la Mer Noire
by takeo6
Summary: Hermione et Krum se retrouvent quatre ans après La Coupe de Feu...comment ça va évoluer? Fic suspendue pour durée indéterminée, venez jeter un coup d'oeil quand même c'est pas long et plutot marrant d'après les reviews...


Kikoo

Je précise juste qu'il y aura un chapitre dans lequel sera décrit l'acte sexuel, mais ce chapitre sera indiqué et sa non-lecture ne posera pas de problème pour la compréhension de l'histoire. Alors même les prudes peuvent lire! si c'est po merveilleux !

* * *

* * *

LES CHARMES DE LA MER NOIRE ( et de ses autochtones bien sûr )

Tout d'abord, je voudrais chambouler la vision de la Bulgarie qu'ont 99,9 d'entre vous :

La Bulgarie **n'est pas** un pays glacial comme beaucoup le pensent mais elle se situe à peu près à la latitude de la Côte d'Azur (c'est vous dire!)

C'est pourquoi Durmstrang ne se trouve en aucun cas en Bulgarie et la langue utilisée dans l'école n'est donc (oh stupeur!) pas le bulgare (j'imagine que ce doit être le Russe).

Je vous laisse à votre perplexité…. lol

Donc si vous me laissez une review (oh oui pitiéééééééééééééé !) ne me mettez pas un truc du genre : « elle est ou la neige ? Et les stalactites alors ? » parce-que yen a pas ! (du moins en plein été) relol

Dsl mais j'adore les parenthèses ) (c'est pour ça qu'il y en a partout) rerelol

Fin de la « parenthèse », place à l'histoire !

* * *

Heumaïoni Gwayndjeuw (quoi ? vous préférez l'écriture initiale ?Mais! Enfin! C't'insensééééééyy (à la Delacour) c'est comme ça ky faut l'écrire pour ksa fasse comme en Rosbeef ! bon d'accord ça va j'ai compris vous préférez en V.O. , vous me décevez ! Franchement ! Bon, où j'en étais déjà ? Eh bah voilà : avec vos conneries je sais plus ce que j'écrivais ! 

Ah ! ça y est ça me revient…)

Hermione Granger (puisque vous avez l'air d'y tenir) arpentait d'un pas élégant mais rapide, visiblement pressée, un couloir très fréquenté.

Elle lisait un document parmi une véritable pile de dossiers qu'elle tenait entre ses bras (et elle reste élégante même dans ces moments-là , halala ya qu'elle (et peut être Fleur Delacour) qui peut faire des trucs pareils).

La jeune femme portait une robe de velours bleu nuit descendant jusqu'à ses genoux où le tissus formait de profondes ondulations.

Ses longs cheveux **légèrement** ondulés (Ya du fer à lisser là-dessous c'est moi qui vous l'dit !) se mouvaient autour de ses épaules au rythme de ses gracieux pas.

Le couloir déboucha sur une immense salle, au centre de laquelle se trouvait une fontaine d'or, une cabine téléphonique moldue remontant dans les airs contre le mur du fond : la jeune Hermione, 18ans (sortie depuis un an de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard) avait un emploi temporaire de secrétaire au ministère (oh c'te putain de triple rime de malade que jt'ai faite ! Et même pas exprès en plus ! ah mais ouais kestu veux j'ai une âme de poète lol) de la magie afin de pouvoir payer la formation d'Auror.

En cet instant, elle se trouvait au centre de l'atrium et s'apprêtait à transplaner, lorsqu'une voix familière retentit à son oreille : une voix grave, un accent slave, (pays slaves pays de l'Est pour les incultes ; ) ) irrémédiablement sexy avait toujours pensé la jeune fille qu'elle était cinq ans auparavant.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle se retourna brusquement vers la source de la voix et se trouva face à un jeune homme de 22ans (j'me trompe pas ?) , à peine plus grand qu'elle, discutant calmement avec un individu inconnu de la belle étourdie.

Il avait des yeux d'un noir profond, des cheveux ras de la même teinte, et une largeur d'épaules environ trois fois supérieure à celle d'Hermione.

Il tourna presque instantanément les yeux vers elle.

Un silence de mort s »insinua durant environ trois secondes (on dirait pas, comme ça, mais ça fait long) puis, un sourire radieux se glissa instantanément sur les visages des deux jeunes gens.

-Bon, je vais te laisser, Viktor, dit la voix de son vétuste (je dirais même antique ) interlocuteur.

-Viktor ! Quelle surprise ! s'exclama Hermione tout en se cambrant légèrement, faisant ressortir une poitrine « plutôt »…….je pense qu'il serait plus juste d'employer le terme « carrément » avantageuse ; )

-Bonjour Hermione ! Comment vas-tou ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Ça va bien … oh ! laisse moi ténir ton fiches (il parle tjrs aussi bien anglais).

-Merci, Hermione rit intérieurement : décidément, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, et son langage non plus d'ailleurs , ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Elle est éblouissante, pensait Viktor, elle est encore plus belle qu'avant !

-Mais qu'es-tu venu faire à Londres ?

-Jé souis vénou réglèr des affaires amnidi…amstidi…admisti…(oulàlà ! l'est pas doué !)

-Administratives, compléta la jeune illuminée (« illuminée »par la lumière de l'atrium ?Son visage « illuminé » par la surprise ? « illuminée » parce qu'elle est complètement tarée ? Nul ne le sait !... Mais sûrement un peu des trois…).

-Ah, èèh oui c'est ça, bafouilla le pauvre Krum décidément pas doué pour les langues.

Pour lé quidditch, compléta-t-il.

-Ah d'accord !

-Et toi que tu fais à ministère ? (ahlala Viktor, révise ta grammaire !)

-Je travaille comme secrétaire pour payer ma formation d'Auror

-Ah oui, Auror, je entendu parlèr, c'est très bon métièr ! (la grammaire te dis-je!)

-Oui, ça me paraît intéressant…

-C'est midi, dit Viktor en consultant sa montre, tou veux mangèr quelque chose avéc moi, Il y a restaurant à Chemin de Traverse, tou as envie ? ( la grammaaaaaaaaireuh!)

-Euh… bon d'accord, je vais juste poser ces affaires chez-moi, tu peux m'attendre ici ? J'en ai pour deux minutes.

-Oké jè t'attends, dit Viktor en lui rendant ses documents.

Puis, Hermione transplana.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu? en tt cas j'espère que vs vs êtes pas trop faits chier lol 

Si vous pouviez me metr 1 petite review ce serait super sympa merci...

SVP ne soyez pas trop mechants lol paske c ma 1ère fic...


End file.
